Unexplained Love
by Music24601
Summary: First Fan Fic EVER,so please bear with me...AU/This story takes place after the Revoultion when Enjolras realizes he's falling in love with a girl he barely knows. Currently on Temporary Hitas. Will be Back as soon as can possably be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. Everything is property of their respective owners **

**AN: The underlined part in the beginning is a dream. **

Chapter 1:

_She __was so beautiful in the lamplight, and her lips tasted so sweet. His hands were on her shoulders, running along the arms, exposed from her nearly sleeveless shirt. Now they were at her mid section, stopping when they reached the remains of her tattered skirt. He did not know why he wanted her so badly. He only knew that she was so divine, despite what people said about her. His hands began to raise her skirt. _

Enjolras sat up in bed, the knock on the door having woken him. He was breathing deeply, his bare chest falling up and down. He put a hand to his forehead as another knock sounded.

"Enje?" came Marius' voice from behind the door. "Enje? You okay? You awake?"

"I am now." Enjolras called in the direction of the door

"Hurry up."

Enjolras groaned and got out of bed. As he walked over to his dresser and started to take out clean clothing he thought about the dream he had just been having. Why was he dreaming like that? And with HER of all people, he didn't even know her that well. As he finished dressing and putting on his vest, he sighed again. What was happening to him? He left his room to find Marius, leaning against the wall waiting for him. Enjorlas, having gotten his serious attitude back, nodded at Marius and the both left the building.

The two ex-revolutionaries started down the street careful to watch where they were going. Even with the end of the Revolution the streets were not the most welcome of places, but at least they were looking better than they once had. They walked along the sidewalks making their way to the Café Musain, and were just about to enter it when a young high-pitched voice called out to them.

"Marius, M'sieur Enjolras!"

Enjolras stood still while Marius ran over to the girl who had just called to them. He knew that voice, even though he had only heard it a few times he knew that voice, it was the voice he had just dreamed about, and he felt himself grow tense. He turned slowly around to see Marius spinning the girl in the air, a smile on her face, and laughter escaping from her mouth. The smile and the laughter of Eponine.

**AN: So what do you think? Good, Bad, Not Sure? The first chapters will most likely be short ones, but this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction, so please bear with me. Thank You. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters. Everything is property of their respective owners **

Chapter 2:

She was wearing the same overcoat she had worn at the barricades. Enjolras did his best not to think about the ripped and torn outfit he knew she wore beneath it. Once Marius had set Eponine back on the ground they both started walking in the direction of the café. Enjolras turned and went inside before the other two could reach him.

He made his way to a table I the corner where Combeferee, Jolly, and Grantaire were sitting. As he sat with his old friends he tried to ignore the fact that he knew Eponine would be joining them. Marius would invite her, and she would come and sit with them. On any other day he wouldn't have cared at all, but today he dreaded it. A small hand slapping the side of his head brought him away from his thoughts. He heard laughter from his friends, and turned to see Eponine sitting next to him, arms crossed, and glaring at him.

"What was that for?" He asked her, half annoyed, half amused.

"You came inside before I could say 'Hi' to you." She said with mock anger.

Eponine had become a regular with what was left of the revolutionaries. The spirit, heart, and determination she had had at the barricades earned her some real friends. Of course some people still held their original thoughts about her. Her family was well known along the crusts of the streets during the war and the family name had done more than enough to earn its bad reputation, and most thought that Eponine was giving the men more than one type of company. Of course this upset her, and the other ex-revolutionaries, but they paid little attention to it.

Marius and Cosette had gotten the worst of it. There was no secrecy in the fact that Eponine had once been in love with Marius, and as Cosette was now pregnant, she didn't spend so much time out of the house. So it seemed to on seeing eyes that Marius was spending more time with Eponine with his wife and was being unfaithful. This, like everything else, was untrue, but sometimes it just annoyed the hell out of the small group that had survived the barricades.

Once they were done eating they all made their way to the outside, and went their separate directions. Grantaire, Combeferee, and Jolly started back up the sidewalk, and Eponine was about to cross the street to the allies when Enjolras stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Eponine and Marius looked at him, surprised.

"Eponine, why don't you come with us." He said, gesturing to himself and Marius.

Marius stared at Enjolras in disbelief. What was he doing? Eponine's eyes widened, glanced at Maris for a moment, but then nodded. Enjolras let go of Eponine's shoulder, turned back to Marius, nodded and all three of them started back up the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok, this holds true for the whole story (just so I don't have to post this over and over again), I do not own Les Miserables or the characters. Never did, Never will. OK, on with the show. **

Chapter 3:

They continued to walk down the path until they came to a gated area. Enjolras took a key out from his vest pocket and used it to unlock and open the gate. Eponine and Marius made their way through the gate and Enjolras followed, after locking the gate back up again, they continued on. After what seemed like another five minutes Eponine felt her jaw drop and gasp escaped her mouth.

It was a field. A field that seemed to stretch on forever. With its green grass and small hills made Eponine feel as if she had just stepped into paradise. She couldn't stop herself, she started running.

"Eponine. Get back here." Came the voices of Marius and Enjolras.

Eponine turned back, a smile wider than the one she had before was spread all across her face. Enjolras loved that smile, not everyone got a chance to see it. It was a smile she wore only when she felt that she really was free, and nothing was wrong in the world. The last time he had seen that smile was the night the barricades were being taken down.

He had looked over to see her speaking with Grantaire and Marius and couldn't help but notice the way she was smiling. He had seen her smile many times even on the darkest of days, but never a smile like this one. It was so bright someone might think she was hiding a moonbeam in her mouth. He remembered asking Marius what she was so happy about he had given him a 'Are you serious' look.

"Think about it Enje. Think of how she's lived her life. Abusive parents, rough gangs, no one caring. Now think of what she's achieved with us. Her skills her confidence has earned her the place of a solder as well as some _real_ friends and family." He said motioning to where Eponine was still chatting away happily, smile still in place. Until that day at the field that was the last time any one saw that smile on her face.

Enjolras fought to gain control of his thoughts as he heard Eponine and Marius giggle, and realized he'd been daydreaming again. Shaking his head and mentally kicking himself he started to walk away from the other two.

"What's with him Marius?" Eponine asked.

"I don't know he's been acting strange since I woke him up." Marius said shrugging. They looked at each other again with questionable looks before following Enjolras.

They found him inside a small building off to the side of the field and sitting at a table in the middle of the room. It was not a big room, but it was nice sized. There were two tables one at each end of the room, a door that looked like it led into an office, and a few doors that seemed to be closets or broom cupboards.

"What is this place?" Eponine asked.

"Well as soon as we can get the rest of the supplies we're hoping to make it into a training ground." Enjolras said. "God above knows we could have used some real experience in the war, rather than all that hip shooting we were doing."

"You're hoping to train soldiers here?"

"We hope so." Marius piped up. "We managed to save some of the weapons from the barricades, and we all agreed that the next time war came around it would be better to be prepared. This field has been vacant for some time, so we decided, we would take care of it, get some different training sections set up and if anyone wanted to be a soldier we would train them here. And if not, well then, we're trying to be positive and hope this works."

"It will work." Eponine said "With the two of you in charge how can this go wrong. I'll sign up." She seemed so exited. She was practically jumping out of her chair, her smile back on her face. Enjolras and Marius were holding back their laughter at how egger she sounded to be a part of this.

"'Ponine, why don't you go outside and see if there's anything you might think would be good to do." Marius suggested "You know were you think a good place to practice shooting would be, or hand to hand combat. Then come back and tell us your thoughts. Soldier."

Without another word Eponine hopped from her chair and skipped to the door. After opening the door, she ran out into the field feeling as though she could run forever without stopping. Marius shook his head and Eponine's childishness, and turned to talk to Enjolras. However Enjolras was starring out the open door and Eponine's retreating figure. Had it not been for the nudge in the arm by Marius, Enjolras was sure he would have ran after her.

"What is with everyone hitting me today?" Enjolras said angrily.

"Maybe if you would stop drifting off, we would stop hitting you." Marius retorted. He knew something was gnawing at his friend and he was going to find out it was here and now. "Enje, what's going on with you today. First you sleep in, you try to avoid Eponine, and then you invite her to come with us, now you keep drifting off, you're fighting not to look at her and when you do you seem to lose your senses. WHAT IS WRONG?"

Enjolras was quiet for a minute before he spoke. More to himself than to Marius.

"Why her?"

"What." Marius seemed confused

"Of all girls, of all people, why is it her?"

"Okay, my friend, this may personal but I'll ask anyway. When I arrived at your place today to see if you were ready to leave I herd you making noises. At first I thought something might be wrong so I knocked. Then the noises stopped, when I asked if you were awake you answered 'I am now'. Which now leads me to believe that you were making those noises in your sleep, so putting the pieces together in what I think is the correct order. Either you were dreaming that you were running, or dreaming of something more personal. A five foot two brunet maybe?" he finished with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

Enjolras had stayed stone faced during Marius's analysis and could not believe he was hearing this. He had made noises? He thought back to the dream, and he remembered the noises they had made. The moaning as they kissed their heavy breathing as they seemed to suffocate themselves in each others mouths. The gasping they made as they broke for air.

"Enjolras, you're doing it again." Said Marius, in a mocking, sing-song sort of way.

"Doing what?" asked Enjolras not noticing his irregular breathing as he relived the dream in his mind.

"Heavy breathing." Marius said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It _was _Eponine wasn't it? You were dreaming about Eponine."

"MARIUS!" Enjolras took a deep breath before continuing. "Yes I was. I was dreaming about her." There was another short pause before Enjolras continued. "How did you know Marius?"

"Know what?"

"When you met Cosette, how did you know what your feelings for her were?"

Marius knew what Enjolras was trying to avoid and he wasn't going to let that slip past. Not if he could help it.

"You mean when did I know that I loved her?"

"I never said LOVE."

"No, but you were thinking it."

Oh this was so much fun for Marius. All those times when the men would speak of woman and Enjolras would roll his eyes. Or when a working girl, or any woman for that matter would approach him and he would act as though they did not exist. Now it was his turn to feel the emotion, the longing, and Marius would enjoy every minute of his friends struggle until he admitted it to himself.

"Who's in love?" Came Eponine's voice from the doorway.

Marius and Enjolras jumped, they had not seen her re-approaching the building.

"Who's in Love?" She repeated.

"No one Eponine," Marius said quickly "we just wondered how one who has never been in love would act if he or she thought they might be without knowing it."

Enjolras gave Marius a quizzical look when Eponine turned her head. That explanation had made no sense. Well maybe it did, maybe he just didn't get what was said. Eponine didn't seem to care though because her excitement came back and she told them some of her ideal locations on the field for training to take place.

When it came time for the day to end the small group left the field and prepared to depart for home. Marius was already heading off for home, and Cosette, but Enjolras just couldn't bring himself to let Eponine go back to that filthy ally. So for the second time that day he reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Eponine, why don't you come back with me tonight? My place has an extra room, and I think it might feel good to be out of the allies for a night."

'What is he doing?' Eponine thought to herself, and giving Enjolras another puzzled look.

Enjolras had wondered that same thing as he was finished asking the question. What was he doing?

After what seemed like a long time Eponine answered 'okay', and they headed down the streets of France to Enjolras's home. Once they were there Eponine looked up at it and discovered hoe nice it would be to be out of the allies for a night. Enjolras held the door open for her as she entered; and she looked around on the inside. It was not a very big place, but it was adequate size. Since Enjolras lived alone it wasn't like he needed huge amounts of space.

Enjolras led Eponine up the stairs and showed her her room, which was next to his own, and headed back downstairs. He returned a few minutes later with a sandwich for her only to find that she was already on the bed, fast asleep. Smiling slightly, he set the sandwich down on the bedside table and looked at the sleeping girl. Not being able to help himself, he slowly bent over and kissed Eponine's forehead.

He left the room then and retreated to his own. Closing the door behind him he mentally kicked himself. Why had he just done that? It was Eponine, just another girl. Yet she wasn't just another girl. Groaning Enjolras fell on his bed fully dressed his thoughts only occupied by the girl in the next room. It was not long before his thoughts sent him into a nice relaxing sleep.

**AN: Finally an update. Life is a pain, let me tell ya. So a little longer than the other 2 chapters, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Review, Please. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Over the next few days Eponine continued to stay at Enjolras's home. She would leave with him in the morning then return with him at night. Enjolras had actually found that having Eponine in his house with him had decreased his dreams of romance with her. Not that he minded too much, they creped him out. However being able to have her in his dreams, and wanting to have her in real life were two very different scenarios.

After six days of living with Enjolras Eponine decided that it was time for her to go back where she belonged and to leave Enjolras alone at his home. She did enjoy spending time with him, but for some reason it just felt wrong to her to take advantage of him like this. Standing up from her spot on the open field she made her way towards the gate.

Back at the small office building Enjolras was thinking about the past few days himself. For almost a whole week now he had insisted that Eponine come home with him. He kept telling himself that she was just his friend and fellow revolutionary who he decided to invite over for a while. He knew he was fooling himself though. He kept thinking about the conversations he had had with Marius, and relating them to his own feelings. Now there was no denying anything. He was falling, if not already, in love with Eponine Thenardier.

Standing at the open door, he welcomed the warm autumn breeze as it blew his way. Opening his eyes he saw Eponine's figure coming towards him, but before he could call out to her she turned and headed towards the gate. He jogged to catch up with her, meeting her just as she was about to leave.

"Where you going?" he asked, though he thought he already knew, and dreaded the answer.

"I was going to go home." She said.

"Why? I thought you could continue to come…"

"M'sieur Enjolras," she interrupted "people say things about me already. I don't them to start saying things about you too. Its bad enough what they already think about me and the other men…"

"Eponine I don't care…"

"I know you don't, but I do."

Enjolras continued to look at her. She was on the verge of tears, he could tell. He wanted to reach out to her, hold her, comfort her, anything. However he could not as she had started speaking again.

"You have a future Monsieur Enjolras, a good one. I don't. It was nice to spend time with you at your home, but now I have to go back to mine."

And she left before he could make a reply, leaving him feeling as though someone had just punched him in the chest. Heading down the streets, Eponine made her way back to the crusts, and allies that had been her home for so long.

**AN: Sweet. Two chapters in one day. I will keep writing this story, but you have to keep telling me how I'm doing. *SMILES*. **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Attempted assault. I know Eponine is a kick-ass chick, but she's a little OOC here. **

Chapter 5:

Eponine walked as slowly as she could back to the allies her mind still on Enjolras. She felt like she should turn back and head towards his house but she kept going forward. Strange feelings and shivers went through her body as went on her way. She was used to these shivers, it was impossible not to have them when you lived in places like this. Looking around she searched for a spot where she could sleep for the night.

Just as she found a small area away from some of the others she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around expecting to see Enjolras, and was prepared to tell him off when she felt a sharp pain on the side of her face. Gasping and flinching she brought her arm up to her face. However before her finger tips had even brushed her cheek her arm was grabbed by whoever it was who hit her and started dragging her towards an empty spot in the most back part of the allies.

Eponine started to yelp and scream, but she knew it would do no good. The 'working girls' used the back part of the allies for 'business', so even if she did yell as loud as she could the chances of someone helping her were one out of everything. She yelped in pain again as she felt her back be slapped against the ally wall. Her eyes opened wide as she heard a male laugh and pin her to the wall.

"I've been waitin' for ye ta come back girlie." He said, his sick drunk breath caressing her cheek as his hands held her writs which were attempting to punch him.

"What do you want?" she demanded, trying to show that she was not afraid even though she knew her attempt was in vain as she could feel her body shacking.

The man laughed again and said. "Ya know the answer to that little 'Ponine. Ye've given yerself to yer father's gang, the revolutionaries; I merely want a small piece."

Eponine's eyes continued to widen. First off she never _gave _herself to anyone in her father's gang. They had abused her and forced her. She had never given herself to the revolutionaries either, and was about to retort when he pinned her arms against the wall covered her mouth with his own and forced his strong tongue inside. She tried to scream again but his mouth stopped any sound from coming out. She felt him move as he took both her wrists in one hand and pull them above her head, while the other went to untie her overcoat.

His hands ran along the rim of her skirt before slowly moving under her shirt. Eponine managed to pull her mouth away from his and screamed as loud as she could, but before her attacker could react he was pulled away from her. Eponine clutched the wall so as not to fall to the ground and looked to see her attacker fighting someone else. She closed her eyes and turned to run away when she heard a grunt of pain and felt her arm being snatched up again. However instead of pulling her back into the dark the person led her out of the allies and onto the lit street where they stopped.

Eponine started to squirm again just wanting to get away when the voice of her rescuer stopped her. "Eponine, Eponine calm down it's me. It's me."

He took her face in his hands so that his sapphire eyes locked with her amber ones. Amber eyes that still held fear and were threatening to spill tears. He could already see some of the liquid falling involuntarily out the sides.

"M'sieur Enjolras." She nearly chocked as she said it "M'sieur Enjolras." And she buried her face in his vest and cried.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could in his strong grasp without the feeling that he would snap her delicate form in half. Enjolras looked back in the direction they had come from wondering if that drunk was still there where he had left him unconscious. Looking back down at the sobbing girl in his arms and noticed that her coat was still untied and the rags beneath it were visible.

Her coat… He had never given the coat much thought except that it covered her rags. Now having his hands on the material he discovered that the garment was paper thin. Probably the same thin material that her outfit was made of. More than ever at that point he just wanted her to stay in his arms, if not for comfort then at least for warmth.

Eponine's sobs started to die out and she looked up to Enjolras looking down at her. Sadness and worry were written all over his handsome face. Then to his surprised she reached her arms up and hugged him, her cheek, wet from her sobbing, pressed into his face. When she let go she looked up at him once again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me?"

Her voice was still shaking from her sobs.

"I…I…"_I Love You! _His voice screamed. _Enje you idiot. Open your mouth and say it. _"You're my friend…and, I care about you." _Good one, way to blow it. _

"Thank You." She said clinging to his vest again.

Normally Enjolras would have pushed anybody away for touching his vest. However seeing Eponine cling to it was one of the best sights Enjolras could hope to see. Deciding that they had stayed there long enough, he thought that they should get going before someone else found them.

"You're welcome. Now will you please come back with me?"

She did not say anything but nodded against his chest. He put his arm around her and led her away from the allies. The journey passed in silence; every now and again they would glance at each other, or tighten their grip on the other person. Finally they reached Enjolras's home and stepped inside.

It was here that Enjolras picked Eponine up from the floor and carried her to her room. Oh my God, she was so light. For a brief moment Enjolras wondered what her weight was, but shook the thought from his head as he set her down n her bed, her coat falling open again. Enjolras couldn't help but look the outfit over as it was exposed to him. It was even more ripped and tattered than he remembered.

Lifting her slightly he pulled back the bed covers and helped her to get under them. He made to stand strait but Eponine pulled him back down again.

"Stay with me please. Don't leave me alone please." She was on the verge of sobbing again and Enjolras knew he could not leave her like this.

He made his way over to other side of the bed and sat down next to her, taking her into his arms once more. She nestled into him once again clinging to his vest as though it were her life support. He looked down at her small figure leaned against his larger one and rage suddenly filled him. He knew that those allies were filled with monsters, and he still let her go back there. Had he not followed her who knows what night have happened? He also felt hatred for the man who tried to abuse her and hatred for anyone else who dared to hurt _his_ Eponine.

After a few minutes Enjolras felt her body relax as she drifted into sleep. He followed suite not long after.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK I know it seems like forever since my last update. Unfortunately I'm on a road trip to a family reunion and just happened to get a spot to do a fast update. So here are a few more chapters to hopefully keep the readers reading until I get home. Thank You. Now on with the show. **

Chapter 6:

The next morning Eponine stirred but refused to open her eyes. She had just had one of the best dreams that she could ever remember having. It had been scary at first, but the ending could not have been more perfect. She laid were she was recalling everything that had happened in the dream.

She had been walking through the allies when a drunk tried to have his way with her. Eponine remembered screaming and trying to get away when Enjolras came and saved her. He then had taken her back to his home, and even held her in his arms while she slept. However her conscious state knew that Enjolras wouldn't do that. She had made him mad, and he probably wished her the worst at the gate of the field as she left.

What sounded like a grunting sound came from next to her. She tensed and looked up, but instead of seeing an 'alley cat' she saw Enjolras. Eponine sat up and felt his arm drop from around her soldiers. Looking around she realized she had been using Enjolras as a pillow, sitting up fully now she took in her surroundings. She was in the same room she had been using, at Enjolras's home.

So it had not been a dream. She had been attacked and Enjolras had saved her from further assault. She turned her attention back to the sleeping revolutionary next to her. He was fully clothed, boots and everything, and he looked so peaceful, relaxed and…handsome. She reached up to touch his cheek and softy ran her fingers along it.

Enjolras stirred again and began to wake fully. Once his eyes were open he looked over to see Eponine looking up at him, one of her hands still closed around his vest. He looked back into her eyes like he had done the previous night, only this morning they held a sign of life, and seemed to sparkle as he looked into them.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Morning." She answered, and leaned back down against him while closing her eyes again.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

She took a deep breath and sighed before muttering "I'm still sleepy" and closed her eyes again.

Enjolras looked at her for a long time. He knew he should have gotten up but with Eponine on top of him, and looking so peaceful, he couldn't bring himself to move for fear of waking her. He also noticed how tired he still was and decided hat he could sleep a little longer. Moving slowly he readjusted himself and joined Eponine for a nice sleep in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Two Months Later):

Screams fills the house as Cosette felt another stab of pain. Marius was pacing in front of the door with such heavy steps that Eponine and Enjolras felt that he was in danger of putting a hole in the floor. Just as the most splitting scream filled the house another cry of another could be heard.

Eponine and Enjolras grabbed Marius away from the door before he could break it down. Marius struggled a bit, but then the door to the room opened, revealing nurse with a very large smile.

"Baron Potmercy, you may come in now."

Now Marius, who not two minutes ago was ready to break down the door, was standing still as a statue. Eponine rolled her eyes and gave Marius a hard shove. He stumbled forward, threw an annoyed look at Eponine look, and continued walking towards the nurse. Enjolras (who was fighting a laugh) turned around to hide his face from Eponine, who was shaking her head behind Marius's back.

Turning back around he saw Eponine sitting on the bench against the wall. It had been two months since he had saved her from that man in the allies, two moths now that she had continued to live with him at his house. Two months, and he still had not told her of his affections for her.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled.

"'Ponine, Enje!!!"

They both looked to see Marius beckoning them inside the room. The first thing they saw when they entered was Cosette in a large bed holding a tiny bundle of sheets. Eponine gave a sound of excitement and ran over to Cosette who held the bundle up for her to see. Nestled in the bundle was a baby.

Eponine sighed and started to talk and giggle with Cosette. She looked back down at the baby girl in front of her and felt herself becoming teary – eyed as she looked between her and her mother.

"A girl Enjolras. I'm the father of a beautiful baby girl!" Marius exclaimed about an hour or so later.

The doctors and nurses and told Cosette that she needed rest and shooed the men out of the room, Eponine decided to stay, so they had made their way to the sitting room.

"I'm happy for you Marius." Enjolras said, which was true, but he didn't sound happy at all.

Marius noticed this and glared at his friend. Then his face broke into a smile as he realized what must be going on in his friends' head. Dear God this man was stubborn.

"You haven't told her yet have you?"

"No." Enjorlas answered simply.

"Enje, you've got to tell her. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"I don't know what to say."

Marius rolled his eyes.

"Enje, you open your mouth, say the words, and either wait for her reaction, kiss her, or run like hell and wait for her to come after you."

"And if she doesn't come after me?"

"Ahhh…."

"That's what I thought."

"Enje," Marius continued, as he sat down beside Enjolras "be honest with yourself. How do you feel about her?"

Enjolras groaned.

"Marius we've had this conversation."

"Yeah, last month and you were hysterical, do you even remember what you said about her?"

At this point Eponine was outside the door listening intently. She had been about to enter when she heard Marius ask Enjolras about a girl. Leaning closer she waited for his answer, somehow feeling jealous about whoever this girl was if he happened to love her.

"That I always thought of her as street trash that the world would be better off without."

Eponine gasped were they talking about her?

"And…."

"How can I tell her Marius, it's Eponine?"

"IS THAT REALLY HOW EVERYONE WILL ALWAYS SEE ME?!?!"

The men jumped at the sound of the shouting, and the next thing they heard was the front door slamming. Enjolras ran out without another word or look at Marius. The Baron made a painful face behind his friends' back. If Enje didn't open his mouth soon, he would never have a chance to tell her. Throwing his arms in the air, he headed upstairs to look in on his two sleeping girls.

**AN: HAHA, OH Enje is so busted. What do think?**

**I also have not gotten any ideas for a first name for Enjolras. Should I not just give him one? **


	8. The Missing Chapter

**AN: OK, this will be short, but I have had had a request from ****Madame J. Potmercy**** to do a chapter about the two months I skipped over. So that's what this is. The Next Chapter in the Story will come after this one. **

**You don't have to read this if you don't want to, it is just done by request.**

"Eponine?" Enjolras called.

"In Here."

Enjolras followed her voice to the kitchen. Eponine was standing at the table serving food for both of them. He watched as she sat and smiled to himself. He had woken up to find that Eponine was not on the bed with him and had wondered what had happened to her. He was glad she was still in the house.

"Are you going to come eat, or do I have to drag you over here?"

Enjolras blinked then smiled. He sat in the seat next to Eponine and they both began to eat. He couldn't help but watch her though; he had had another romance dream about her, and just didn't want to stop looking at her as if afraid she would disappear if he did. As they finished their meal Enjolras said that he would clean up leaving Eponine to wash up.

As Eponine shut her bedroom door she looked at herself in the mirror trying to figure out why Enjolras kept starring at her. However she saw nothing special. She saw a girl with amber eyes, and a tattered outfit, someone who was an outcast and had no real place in life. Then she thought of Enjolras. Most people saw him as a leader full of pride and dignity, and a war hero. She saw him as a man, someone who had been through something no one should have to. Did he see her as differently as she saw him?

Now it was her turn to shake her head. No, there was no way that any man, let alone a handsome man, like Enjolras would see her like that. He was handsome though, _very _handsome. Looking away from the mirror she felt a slight flutter in her stomach. She gasped, she knew that feeling well. It was the feeling she had gotten every time she thought of Marius, but this was stronger that any flutter she had ever had. She hoped this wasn't what she thought but it had to be.

He had invited her into his home, saved her from abuse and assault in the allies, held her as she cried, and now she back at his home. She rubbed her stomach in an attempt to ease the fluttering but nothing helped. He had called her his friend, and she was falling in love.

The weeks passed on, and Eponine continued to assist Enjolras and Marius at the field. Of course this was getting harder as the weather got colder and light snowfalls had started to appear. Marius noticed hoe much Enjolras kept looking at Eponine, but couldn't help but let out a small laugh when Eponine looked at his friend with an equal expression.

"I can't do this Marius I can't." Enjolras said.

The day had ended and Marius was at Enjolras's home. Eponine had decided to go to bed, so that left an entertained Marius in the living room with a hysterical Enjolras.

"Can't what Enje?"

"I know I love her, I've excepted that. But there are other feelings that I can't believe I have, or had."

"OK, lets do this then. What were your feelings when you first saw her, not met her, SAW her?"

"Street trash that the world would be better off without." Enjolras said, gasping as his face constricted looking disgusted by the thought he once had about the woman he loved.

"And now?" Marius pressed on.

"She's wonderful. Kind, caring….she's beautiful." He paused. "But how does that help?" he said getting hysterical again.

Marius stood up, giving Enjolras a small smile and left the house.

A few more weeks went by, and Enjolras couldn't stand it any longer. He was going to tell her, he had to, but how? He didn't have much time to think on it however as Marius had come pounding on the door saying that Cosette had gone in to labor and for them to hurry up.

**Not one of my best chapters in my opinion but I tried. The next chapter will pick up where I left it. (With Enje running after Eponine after Cosette gives birth)**


	9. Chapter 8

**OK now picking up were I left off….. By the way if you don't like crying I suggest you don't read, 'cause there's a lot if it in this chapter, but I think the end is sweet. **

Chapter 8:

Enjolras couldn't run anymore. He slowed to a walk, and eventually stopped in his tracks. He had been going for what felt like hours. In fact it probably had been. He had to find her, but he was running out of options. He had checked the field, gone to the crusts and allies but when an elderly lady said 'that little whore is not here' he went on his way. He even went back to his house on the off chance she might have locked herself in her room, but no. despite the December cold he wiped the sweat from his brow. Then wrapping his arms around himself he continued on.

Eponine sat under a bridge that crossed over the river seine. The frozen grass rough against her face as she cried into it. She had come here many times to cry, whether for her abuse or her feelings for Marius. However these were the strongest feelings she ever had and hoped that they would go away with her tears. So that was what Enjolras really thought of her. Street Trash. She cried harder as she heard his voice in her head repeating the phrase over and over again.

_Street Trash_

_Street Trash_

_Street Trash_

The sound of footsteps on the bridge above brought her away from Enjolras's voice. They stopped on the bridge and she heard the sound of someone else crying. She listened closer and realized that the cries belonged to a male. Eponine felt for this unknown male above her, and for who or what ever brought him into this state. Peering out from under the bridge she looked up to see who her company was. Her eyes widened, it was Enjolras. Enjolras was there, on the bridge, crying. Eponine had a sudden longing to come out of her hiding place and comfort him as he had her.

Her head told her 'No' though. Even if he did comfort her, and call her his friend she was trash to him. She crawled all the way out from her hiding place and made to stand up but lost her footing and slipped. She let out a small yelp and ran as fast as her legs would allow hoping he would not follow her. She was wrong however and could hear him behind her calling her name out.

They were passing under a street lamp when he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him but before she could react his mouth covered hers. Eponine went through a lot right then. Her body continued to try and get away, but her mouth was responding to his. When Enjolras pulled away though she came back to her senses and tried to get out of his grip.

He wasn't going to let her go though. This was the second time he had almost lost her and he was not going to let her get away again. He fought to regain control of her but was unsuccessful. One of Eponine's came free and slapped him hard across his flawless face. He let go f her and brought his hand to his cheek. When he looked up he expected to see her retreating figure, but she was still there in front of him. She raised her hand to slap him again but her caught her wrist and held it tightly.

"Eponine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Let Me Go!" she yelled. "I'm surprised you would even touch 'Street Trash' like me. You might catch something. Let GO!"

"Eponine I didn't mean it, you didn't hear everything."

"I heard enough!"

"NO, you need to hear the rest."

She stopped he attempts, and looked into his face. There where tear stains all down his cheeks, and a small pink spot where she had slapped him.

"What rest?" she asked, feeling tears coming back into her eyes.

"About a month ago Marius and I had a conversation. A conversation about you…well and me, but, anyway Marius asked me a question. Two questions."

"About me and what you thought right?"

"Yes and No. What I first thought and what I think now."

"And."

"What you heard were my fist thoughts, the first time I even glimpsed you, that was my thought."

"And Now?"

He kissed her, and she responded. Both of them losing themselves and tasting the tears on each others faces. Enjolras pulled away slightly leaving only about a centimeter between their tow mouths. Closing his eyes again, he took a deep breath…

"Je t'aime Mademoiselle Eponine." He said under his breath.

"Je t'aime Monsieur Enjolras."

And their lips met again.

**AN: OK the secret is out. Did you like it? I hope you did, but feel free to yell at me if you didn't. =) . Read and Review, PLEASE. *SMILES***


	10. Chapter 9

**Yeah, I know there's a lot of kissing, but HEY! Put yourself in Enje's Position here man! LOL!!! **

Chapter 9:

Their lips stayed together until they absolutely had to break apart. They both were breathing deeply and tears were still spilling from their eyes, but these were not tears of sadness. They were tears of joy and happiness. Enjolras took Eponine's face in his hands and lifted it so that their eyes locked.

"Never do that again," his voice was demanding yet pleading "do you hear me? NEVER!"

Eponine nodded her head and he drew her into his arms. She clung to him tightly as he started to run his hands along her back. He was so warm, and he smelled wonderful. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Enjolras put his mouth next to her ear.

"Lets go home."

"Mine or Yours?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Ours." He answered, and she giggled again.

They started to walk back when Eponine shivered. Enjolras immediately relived himself of his own coat and wrapped it around Eponine. She began to protest but he put his arms around her again, preventing her from making any movement to remove the coat.

Enjolras's home was as welcoming as it had ever been for Eponine. She remembered how Enjolras had called it 'ours' and wanted to laugh in delight. Eponine hung Enjolras's coat on a hook by the door and followed him to the sitting room where he was lighting a fire. She noticed how he moved the couch so that it was right in front of the fire place.

He stood up and turned around to look at her. He beckoned her over to him and took her back into his arms. Once she was locked in his embrace he started to kiss her head. Eponine started to giggle again.

"Were you a fish in another life M'sieur Enjolras?"

He gave her a quizzical look as they sat on the couch "No, Why?"

"You keep kissing me."

"I like kissing you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes, but, don't you ever take a breathing moment?"

Enjolras stopped then, and looked at her. For almost a minute they looked at each other before Enjolras resumed.

"What was that?" she asked

He laughed and replied "_A breathing moment_."

He moved his lips back on to hers and kissed her slowly and deeply. She was not sure how he would react to what she was about to do so she took it slow. She broke away from Enjolras and moved her head to the side. There she started to kiss the part of his neck that was exposed to her.

Enjolras took a deep breath and exhaled softly. Now it was Eponine's turn to leave kisses along his face and forehead. When she reached his ear she couldn't help to whisper into it.

"I like kissing you too." And pulled away from him.

Enjolras reached behind him and took the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. He wrapped it around himself and Eponine and they laid down, the heat from the fire warm against their faces. He pulled her as close to him as possible, back to chest, and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight My Love." He whispered in to his ear.

"Goodnight." She breathed before falling asleep.

Enjolras smiled before he himself fell into sleep. This was Heaven, it had to be. She was wonderful…she was beautiful…she was his. All his.

***Sigh* Oh I wish I was Eponine right now…So, yeah a lot of kissing. Anyway I want to thank everyone who has read and left a review, and hope will keep doing so. Also I'm sad to say that I go back to school in a few weeks. I will update as often as I can while still home and also at school, however there's no telling how often that will be. I hope you keep reading though even if does turn out that the updates are taking a while. *SMILES***


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Oui Ve… this chapter took forever. I tried writing it twice and finally just decided to go with it. (It's written in 2 sections, so ****don't**** stop at the next note.). I'm sorry to say that I leave to go back to school tomorrow. Like I said I will do my best to keep updating, but I'm not sure how often. Anyway Please Read and Review. Thanx A LOT!! **

Chapter 10 A:

"You? What?"

"Marius, lower your voice."

It was a week before Christmas and the Opera House was going to have a gala on that day. Eponine was going to borrow one of Cosette's dresses, so she was at the Potmercy's while Marius and Enjolras were out and about looking for their own things to wear. Enjolras had relayed to Marius the events of the night that he had rushed out of the house to chase after Eponine the night Cosette gave birth.

"Did anything else happen?" Marius asked in a sly sort of way.

Even if Enjolras was not an expert on the topic of love he did not need a translation to understand what Marius was talking about.

"Marius! That is the most…"

"Okay, okay, don't bite my head off, and lower your voice. It's just that, Enje you've been trying to tell her for months. I thought now…"

"That I would take advantage of her? I thought YOU were her best friend Marius, and to quote a friend of mine 'think of the life she's had'. I would never give her the disrespect those…men in her father's gang gave her. "

"Alright, just asking. Hey Enje what do think of this blue?"

He held up a piece of material for Enjolras to see. Marius had always loved the color blue about as much as Enjolras liked red. However when he brought the material up to Enjolras face so he could see it better, Marius noticed that it was the exact shade of blue as Enjolras's eyes.

"You know Enje; this might not be a bad color for you to wear."

Enjolras smiled at his friend and said "Blue is your color Marius, not mine."

"Well maybe you need to change up a bit."

Enjolras took the piece of material from Marius and examined it for a moment before he realized what Marius had noticed.

"How about a compromise?" Enjolras stated. "I'll pick my own outfit, but I will get something in this color to go with it."

"Great! So, where was I? Oh yeah, so what if she has a past? You're not those bastards. You love her. There's a difference."

"Yes I love her. However I don't want to be those bastards." He sighed before continuing, in a much quieted tone, "Do you think this is easy Marius? I want her so much I'm surprised if I don't wake up hard in bed every night from dreaming about her. Do you have any idea what it's like to live in close proximity with someone like that, yet afraid to move for fear of losing them? "

"Um, no I don't. But if you remember I did lose Cosette for a while, before the war ended, before we ended up together."

"Yes but you always had each other in some way. I almost lost her twice within the past two months Marius. I'm not going to do anything that might make me lose her permanently."

**AN: Ok in the last chapter I mentioned how Eponine was with Cosette. Well while Marius and Enjolras were doing whatever they were doing this is what the girls were doing. **

Chapter 10 B:

If anyone walked into the room their jaw would have dropped. There were dresses and accessories laid out all over the room. Eponine and Cosette and been trying to find something for Eponine to wear the Christmas gala, but with little success. She loved all of Cosette's dresses and just thought them to beautiful for someone like her to be seen in.

"Eponine, stop putting yourself down like that. You have as much right to wear these dresses just as royalty wears a crown."

Eponine continued to stare at herself in the mirror opposite them. she was wearing a corset and some underskirts but nothing else. Actually it was the most amount of clothing that she had worn in a long time and wondered why she just couldn't wear this as an outfit.

"What if someone recognizes me? Then they will be all giddy and excited about how the were right about me, and will ask how many men I slept with to get there."

"Eponine, if they ask you that say… 'How many you sleep with?'"

Eponine's face was attempting to fight a smile but it was no use, and she laughed along with Cosette. They had just clamed down when a cry could be heard from the next room. Cosette exited and went to check on the crying child.

Eponine continued to stare at herself in the mirror and thought of Enjolras. She hoped that he was having a better day than she was. She had never worn a corset before and even though it was (to her) a nice piece of clothing, she was constantly fidgeting to get comfortable in it.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself, imagining that Enjolras was there holding her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Cosette re-enter the room.

"Daydreaming?" Cosette asked, and startling Eponine out of her thoughts.

Eponine blushed and looked over at Cosette still standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about 'Ponine. It's natural for a woman to daydream about her man when they're apart."

"My man," Eponine sighed "I don't think he knows exactly how he feels about me."

"Of course he does. And so do you." Cosette protested "You Love him, and he loves you, so stop with all this doubting."

She crossed the room and took a dress that was lying on the bed and brought it over to Eponine. Stepping behind her, and holding the dress in front of her (Eponine's) figure they both looked back into the mirror.

"Oh, Eponine I really think this one is the best."

"You say that every time." Eponine smiled, but it soon faded as she thought about Cosette's words. _Stop all this doubting…You love him. _"You're right Cosette."

"Right about what?"

"I do love him, I love him so much. And he says he loves me, but then why do I get the feeling that he's scared of me?"

Cosette knew the answered to that. Enjolras was afraid of hurting her, causing her pain, and losing her. Most of all reminding her of what her father and his gang had done to her. However Cosette knew that this was a conversation for Eponine to have with Enjolras. Making up her mind, and hoping this was the right decision, she looked at Eponine and gave an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him that one?"


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: OK, a 3 day weekend. And an UPDATE!!!! I hope to get at least two chapters up over the weekend, but I won't make any Promises just in case. I WILL TRY THOUGH!!!**

**Small Warning: Dream Sequence… you can guess =) **

Chapter 11:

Enjolras walked through the door of his house and called out Eponine's name. She didn't answer so he walked to her room and peered inside. She wasn't there. Convinced that she wasn't home yet he went back to his own room, took off his vest, and laid down on his bed glad to be rid of Marius for a while.

_She was in his arms, and she was making the most beautiful sounds his ears had ever heard. They were against the wall and fell onto his bed. He could feel her hard nipples through her shit, and poking into his skin as he kissed her deeply. He could also feel his own body's reaction as he held her beneath him. She removed his shirt and moved her tiny delicate hands down his firm chest and strong abdomen; they ran along his waistline, before starting to inch lower…._

"ENJOLRAS WHERE ARE YOU?"

Enjolras sat up fast and breathing as hard as if he had just run a marathon. He swung off the bed and checked his appearance. He relived to see that the dream has not "affected" him. Just as he was about to stand up Eponine rushed into the room. She looked around frantically before spotting him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry had I known you were asleep I wouldn't have shouted." She said quietly as if afraid she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry about it." He said calmly.

He stood up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, fighting the temptation to make his most currant dream real when he felt her arms wrap around him. They stood there in silence for a few minutes before he broke away from her and turned away.

"Why do you that?" she asked to his back.

"Do what?" He said turning back around.

"Embrace me then turn away as if I was…was…"

"Was, what?" he said calmly.

"I don't know." She said, and walked out if the room.

"Eponine."

He made to follow her but she shut and locked her door before he could reach it. Turning slowly back around he went back to his own room. he had already closed the door and was about to sit down again when he turned and bolted back out of his room.

**AN: Well a little shorter than I would have liked, but I'm crashin' at my keyboard. =). I'll see what I can do about posting something again before the day ends. So Read and Review please. **


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Enjolras went back to Eponine's door and knocked hard on the door. When Eponine did not answer he knocked again. Still no answer.

"Eponine, come on, let me in."

"You won't push me away." She called to the door.

"I won't push you away."

He heard movement inside the room and stood back so the door could be opened. He stood there staring at Eponine and wondering why she was looking so angrily at him. She stepped to the side to allow him entrance into the room. Once he was inside she shut the door again.

"Just answer me." She said "And tell me the truth. Why do you shun me?"

Enjolras stood still, knowing exactly what she meant. How could he tell her? The dreams, the wanting and all the things he dreamed of doing with her, most of all how much he wanted her. He knew he had to tell her the truth, but how would she take it. Would she hate him? Leave him? Or would she except him? Understand him? Stay with him? He was brought away from his thoughts when she stopped her foot on the floor, impatient to hear his answer.

"If I have shunned you in any way," he said calmly "then I am sorry."

She shook her head and turned away. She wanted to believe him, but how? It seemed that the only way for him to behave normally was when she was getting into trouble. However she didn't want to have to go out and find trouble every time she wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted his arms to be around her all the time without hesitation.

What neither one of them knew was that whatever Enjolras was afraid to give or do to her was what Eponine wanted to get from him.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I am." She answered turning around again. "I love you. And I just want to know why you're so scared of me."

Enjolras swore he felt a piece of his heart break off. He swore to himself that he would not hurt her. Yet here she was, and it was clear she was hurting. He promised himself to never hurt her physically, but he never considered what his actions would do to her mentally.

"It's not you that I'm afraid of." He chocked out "It's myself that I fear." And without thinking he crossed the room, grabbed her arms with his hands, looked her in the eyes, and ranted out what had been gnawing at him for too long.

"I love you Eponine. I love you more than you know and more than I even understand. However I'm also afraid of what I am capable of doing to you. I never told you but on the day Marius and took you to the field for the first time, I had had a dream, about you. I didn't know what it meant and the thought of knowing scared me. Then I realized I was having them because I was in love. I was in love with a girl I barely knew. "

Tears stated coming into his eyes and he poured his emotions out to the girl in front of him

"The day you went back to the allies I followed you. I knew what lurked in those allies and I couldn't bring myself to let you go back. When I heard your scream I felt like I had at the barricade. Anger, furry, any emotion you could think of but I had no fear. It was only after I had pulled that man off of you did I realize what had happened and what could have been had I not followed you. That was the first time I had ever had a clear understanding of what fear was. I feared what I would have done had I lost you that night. Then the night when Cosette gave birth to Angelique and you ran away from the house the only thing on my mind was finding you and telling you how I felt. Before that night the dreams were only so often, but then they became nightly. Not only did I love you I WANTED you, but I knew I couldn't. I could never do that to you I could never cause you that pain. But I can't control it. Even now just holding you I'm fighting. I don't want to hurt you. And I know that me having you would do just that. Please forgive me for any emotional pain this may have caused you. I just don't want to hurt you like… _they_ did."

Finally Enjolras let go of Eponine's arms and took a deep breath. He turned and continued to breathe deeply not even bothering to wipe the tears from his face. He started to hear noise behind him and turned to see Eponine crying. However she was smiling and laughing through her sobs.

"Eponine?" he said uncertainly

She looked him square in the face and in one swift movement closed the distance between them, threw her arms over his neck, covered his mouth with hers, and kissing him deeply. Enjolras responded with equal passion and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want her to stop; he wanted to stay right here with their mouths connected. When she pulled away her smile was still on her face.

"You'll _neve_r hurt me like _they_ did. No one is capable of hurting me like they did." Her smile faded as she remembered what had happened, but was back as fast as it had faded. "My father and his gang might have hurt me, and probably scared me. But they forced me, but you…*sigh* want me differently than they did…does that sound wrong?"

"No!" he practically shouted "No it's not wrong at all." And he took her into his arms again.

"Enjolras?" she asked quietly

"Mmmmm…."

"Don't be afraid."

He looked back down into her pleading eyes and saw himself reflected in the amber orbs. He smiled, and choked back the lump in his throat.

"Forgive me. Please, Forgive me"

"I already have."

And he pulled her close once more.

**AN: Wow I must have been really amerced in this chapter. It's 12:48am. Well there is still what's left of the 3 day weekend and I'll see if I can post one last time before classes start again. If it doesn't happen I'm sorry. But to all my readers and reviewers Thank You for supporting me in this story. Please don't walk out on me. **


	14. Authors Note 2: I'm So Sorry

**I'm So Sorry!!!!!**

Ok. I'm sorry I have to say this and believe me no one could hate this more than I do.

I will have to put "Unexplained Love" on temporary hiatus. PLEASE, hear me out, and then feel free to yell at me all you want.

The reason for this being is about a week ago my computer went dead on me. Then when I turned it back on again it was treating it like a brand new machine. I lost EVERYTHING I had ever worked on. All my saved pictures, documents, stories, you name it I lost it.

When I tried to get into my office programs it said 'Please enter pin number to install program', I'm typing this on a SCHOOL computer.

What sucks even more is that I had planed to update my story that weekend. I had been in the middle of typing a chapter when this happened.

I'll not give up on it though. I'll continue to write the story in my notebook and try to remember as much as I can of what was lost. Maybe I'll find a space in my Hellish life to do an update. The only reason I'm able to do this now is because my "American Theatre History" professor gave us a day off today to do research for our projects.

Again I am so sorry this happened. PLEASE!!!! I beg of all of you, don't give up on me, and don't outcast the story. I HAVE NOT abandoned it. I just can't update for a (long) while.

Well that's the end of my rant, if any of you hate me, I understand. Feel free to yell at me now.

- MUSIC24601 (Hilary Schneider)


	15. Chapter 13

**Unfortunately I still don't have my computer. I'm hoping to get it back this week when I go home for Thanksgiving. However, even then I can't promise very frequent updates as I'm up to my ears in papers and preparing for finals. **

**So consider this a Thanksgiving gift, and I'll try my best to update before Christmas. I'm not making promises, (just in case) but I'll do my best. **

**AN: ok I'm not sure if I want to end this chapter here or add on to it. So I need you to read it and tell me either to extend it, or leave it as it is. I'm sorry you waited so long for such a short chapter. **

**Chapter 13: **

Enjolras looked into Eponine's face and began to caress it. He could still feel a few wet spots from where her tears had been. Eponine smiles up at him and leaned into his touch.

"So," she said softly "tell me about these dreams."

Enjolras stopped his caresses and frowned. There was no way she had just said that. He had said what he thought the dreams meant. No, he _knew _what they meant and he had mentioned that as well. But did the details really matter?

"What do you mean, exactly?" he asked with a bit of uneasiness.

Eponine giggled "You said that you were dreaming about me. Well since I was there, I'm curious as to what I was doing."

She really was asking. Now what? He couldn't tell her details. No, scratch that, he just plain couldn't tell her.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Sure I do."

"Alright," she snapped out crossing her arms "I'll give you two choices then. (1) You can tell me or (2)" she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his neck "you can show me." She finished in a whisper.

Enjolras gave a small gulp and gasped. _Show her?_ Yes, he wanted to show her. To have her in his room, in his bed, in his arms, yes, that's what he wanted. Wait, hold it. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts but all he got was an earful of Eponine's laughter.

"Made your decision Enjolras?"

"Eponine I don't know what to say. Yes I would love to show you but…"

"Then show me." Eponine cut in.

"Please, Eponine…"

"Enjolras, listen to me. Please. Don't deny your feelings because of fear. I told you, you don't have to be afraid and yet you still are…"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Eponine drew back from him and grabbed on to the bedpost for support. Enjolras might have been stern at times, but he had never yelled at her. For about a minute all one could do was stare at the other. It was Enjolras who took the first step. Eponine walked back into his arms as they continued to approach each other.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing the top of her forehead"I just couldn't bare it. Not if you left me again."

Eponine smiled up at him and placed her tiny hand on his face. He leaned into her touch just as she had done with his. He lifted his own hand and covered hers with it.

"I'm not afraid." She whispered "Please?"

Enjolras enclosed his finger around her hand "If we start…I might not be able to stop." He slowly lowered their hands "I've wanted you for so long." He pulled her into him and kissed her.

Eponine responded equally with her own lips. When they broke apart for air Enjolras looked around the room. He scowled and gave a small sigh. Grabbing Eponine's wrist he led them out of her room and into his own.

**AN: Well, shall I go on? **

**Also check out the poll on my profile for my next story. As always *SMILES* **


	16. Chapter 14

**AN: OK, I have my computer back…Yea =). My Finals are next week… Blah = (. And here's the next chapter of the story. Now, just a reminder this is my first attempt at something like this. I tried to make it sweet, but still have it passionate. If it turns out you don't like it I'm open for suggestions. So without further a due, let's continue. **

Chapter 14:

"Enjolras…" Eponine began but was silenced when his mouth covered hers again.

She closed her eyes, savoring his soft yet firm touch. Enjolras gently ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip and she slowly allowed him entrance. Enjolras' tongue explored the inside of her mouth and Eponine let out a small moan. He smiled at the sound. Looking back into her eyes he saw them sparkling from the light coming from the table.

_- She was beautiful in the lamplight – _

Enjolras kissed her a little more fiercely and began to steer her towards his bed. He missed however and ended up pinning her against the wall instead. Her hands ran along the front of his shirt feeling the muscles that were hidden beneath it. His hands began to wander as well.

_- Running along the arms, exposed from her nearly sleeveless shirt – _

Despite the fact that she was pinned against the wall Eponine tried to get closer to him but he just held her firmer. He moved his mouth to the side of her neck and began to attack her ears and throat. Another moan, a louder one this time, escaped from her lips.

_- She was making the most beautiful sounds his ears had ever heard – _

Eponine couldn't believe this was actually happening. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him at this very moment. She could feel herself wanting him as he continued to kiss her neck, and move his hands around. Hoping that she wasn't being too bold she carefully untouched the front of his shirt and slid her hands beneath it. Enjolras' stopped his movements and let out a sigh, savoring the feeling of her tiny hands on his bare skin. He pulled her away from the wall and they collapsed on the bed. Scooting up the mattress, Enjolras placed Eponine's head on his pillows before kissing her once more. Feeling no shame or modesty Eponine gathered his shirt in her fists.

_- She removed his shirt and moved her tiny delicate hands down his firm chest and strong abdomen - _

"Eponine…" he sighed

"Is this too bold?" she asked, thinking she might have done something to upset him.

"No." he slid one shirt strap down her shoulder "Je t'aime." He kissed her shoulder "Je t'aime." He kissed the base of her neck. He brought his mouth back up to her ear "Je t'aime. Forgive me if I say it too many times."

Eponine let out a small giggle "It's imposable to say it to many times… Je taime. See?"

"I'm seeing more clearly than I ever thought possible." He looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

Eponine ran her hands along his bare back. He let out a small groan of pleasure and moved his own hands under her top. She let him. She would let him do what ever he wanted with her. She loved him more than anyone in her whole life. As long as she was with him she would allow anything. His fingers traced the bottom of her breast as if unsure if he should go on. Taking one of her hands off of his back she slipped it under her shirt, took his hand and rested it fully on her breast. That was all he need and immediately began to gently massage it. Her soft moans and gulping breaths were music to his ears.

He grabbed the bottom of the shirt with his other hand and began to lift it off her. Eponine scooted down the bed as the shirt was lifted higher off her body, then she felt it. It was there against her thigh. HIS desire, HIS want. She lightly brushed against it; his intake of breath only increased HER desire for him even more. His hands were now running down her fully exposed upper body, and pulling her back up. They then traveled to what was left of her skirt, and without thinking pulled it down her legs. As he looked back down at the woman he loved he noticed there was one last piece of tattered clothing. It looked like it had one been a pair of fine undergarments. Except that they had been ripped and re-sewn in so many places that they barely even covered her womanhood area.

**(AN: sorry for the interruption folks. Just to clarify, Eponine's wearing what used to be a sort of pair of bloomers. But due to life and abuse they look more like the kind we wear today. Though still tattered and sewn over. Ok back to the story now.) **

Eponine showed no embarrassment or shyness though. Instead she sat up and claimed Enjorlas' mouth in yet another kiss. He responded greatly and it only deepened. Her hands found their way back to his trousers and ran along the waist band. She had felt what was being hidden from her and she just wanted it out. She wanted him so much it was starting to hurt. She wanted this love. Not a quick tumble, not punishment or abuse, actual love; His love. Her hands began to undo his belt. His went to the back of her undergarment and slipped it down behind her backside, exposing her fully to him, then took them off completely. He then helped her fumble with his trouser buttons before sliding them down, and he kicked them off.

They were silent for a few mere moments when Enjolras positioned himself on top of Eponine. She was trembling, but not out of fear or nervousness, out of pleasure and was already anticipating the pleasure that was surly moments away from making it self known. He felt the heat between her legs, the moister coming from them. She wanted him. Just like he had wanted her all this time. Moving slightly so as not to crush the delicate creature beneath him he looked into her eyes one last time.

"Please" Was all she said. He didn't need anymore permission after that, and slowly, carefully, he entered himself inside of her.

Eponine moaned loudly as he continued to slide in. after a few seconds she felt him begin to move. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast. It was perfect. The feeling of them being connected was pleasuring both of them. Eponine whispered something under her breath and Enjorlas slowed.

"What was that?" he breathed

"Nothing, don't stop." She pleaded.

Enjolras continued then. Both of them continued to grunt and moan as they came closer and closer to their release. Eponine was first, and that was enough for Enjolras. Not a minute later he was having his release inside her hot core. They looked deep into each others faces before disentangling themselves from each other. Eponine began to weep.

"What's wrong." Enjolras asked in a panicked voice. But he calmed a bit when he saw the large smile on her face.

"This was… This was…" she could barely get the words out.

"Was what?"

"The first time… _I_ wanted it." She gasped out.

Enjolras felt a smile of his own forming and leaned down to kiss her "I'm honored Mademoiselle to have been your first." And she let out a small giggle.

They both nestled into the covers and laid down. Enjolras leaned over to turn off the lamp before wrapping his arms around Eponine and pulling her close to him.

"Enjolras?" she said into the darkness

"Yes My Love" he breathed

"Don't leave me."

"Never." And held her tightly.

They fell asleep in each others embrace, neither one wanting to let go of the other.

**AN: Well, my first attempt at a lovemaking scene, what did you think? Please REVIEW!!!!**

**Also, just a reminder please vote for my poll if you have not already so far the results are…Drum roll…**

**Harry Potter – 2**

**Patriot 1 – 1 **

**Patriot 2 – 1 **

**Patriot 3 – 0 **

**Once again feel free to share any thoughts or opinions, and please review. *SMILES***


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

(The Night Before the Gala)

Eponine rolled over in bed and felt the space next to her. Enjolras wasn't there. Ever since the night when they had first made love Eponine had stayed in Enjolras's room and eventually just moved in there with him. Sighing to herself she sat up and stretched. She then made her way over to the dresser pulling out a camisole and undergarments, then to the closet and took out a plain dress.

When she was with Cosette a week ago in addition to a gown for the ball she had also given Eponine some plain everyday clothes that were either too small for her or just didn't wear anymore. Once dressed Eponine put a pair of slippers on her bare feet and left the bedroom. The smell of food immediately hit her nostrils. Taking a deep breath she followed the smell to the kitchen area where she knew she had a pretty high chance of finding Enjolras.

She was right, the moment she entered the room his back came into view. Tip-toeing softly over to him she gently wrapped her arms around him. Enjolras smiled as he felt her embrace him. Turning his head he saw her behind him and gave her a smile. She let go of him and smiled back as he turned around fully to face her.

"Morning." He said reaching up and cupping her face, bringing his lips down and kissing her forehead.

"Morning." She replied.

"It's Christmas Eve."

"I Know."

He noticed the sigh in her voice as she spoke and a concerned look crossed his face as she looked away from him. Knowing where her mind must have gone he helped her to sit in a chair and lowering himself so that he was eye-level with her. She looked at him and twitched her lips into a small smile, but she didn't fool him.

"Did I do wrong by saying that?" he asked.

"No," she sighed "it's just that for most people Christmas is about kindness, celebration and family. Well of course my family was never kind, and the only thing we had to celebrate was the amount of money and things we pick-pocketed or stole from people on the crowded streets. I always regretted it because as much as I wanted to be as happy as them didn't give me the right to steal their happiness from them. But, like I said, you know my family and people I grew up around."

"Yes. I know."

"I don't want to have that life anymore."

"You don't have that life anymore. You have Marius, Cosette, the others. You have me. Eponine, what you did in the past is just that. The past. You have a future ahead of you now. And I can promise, I and the rest of us will always be here for you. We're your family now."

Eponine let out a small sniff and threw her arms around Enjolras's neck. He hugged her back and gave her a few small kisses on the side of her neck and head. Once they let go of each other he gave the tip of her nose a small tap, gave her a smile (which she fully returned) and turned back to preparing the food.

The rest of the day was relaxing for both of them. They had spent most of it in the living room in front of the fireplace talking and reading their books. However evening came quickly and all too soon they where leaving their home to meet Marius and Cosette for Christmas Eve services. The church was crowded when they arrived but they were still able to find a place to sit together.

Eponine looked around the church and took in all of her surroundings. She had always loved sitting outside of churches and listening to the sounds and singing that were emitted from it. However she had never actually been inside one. Her eyes shifted to Cosette, who was holding the tiny sleeping form of Angelique. A smile graced her lips at the sight. The sound of the bells caught her attention and she watched as everyone around her stood up. Enjolras held out his hand to her and she took it while standing herself up. He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand before lowering it, yet he did not let go of it. Eponine smiled again and faced forward. The services were beginning.

The time of the gala was approaching rapidly and Enjolras was still sited at the foot of his bed. He glanced at the dresser drawer for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. He and Eponine were with Pontmercy's getting ready and preparing to go to the ball together. Eponine was in her old room with Cosette getting ready. She had insisted that Enjolras leave her alone so that he would not see her dress or accessories.

He was already fully bathed and dressed. His outfit was actually not much different than from his everyday wear (which of course Marius rolled his eyes at) but at the same time it was different. Instead of his everyday boots he was wearing a pair of shiny dress ones, his pearl colored shirt had a sort of ruffled collar, and, true to his word to Marius, a blue waist coat the exact shade of his sapphire eyes. However his jacket was a red color as well as the sash around his waist.

Getting up from his sitting position Enjolras made his way over to his dresser and pulled open the drawer that he had been staring at. Lifting up his shirts and feeling beneath them he found what he was looking for. It was a piece of paper and was wadded together into a ball. Sighing to himself he place the wad his top pocket. He would bring it tonight, just in case.

"Enje, come on," Marius called "the women are threatening to leave without us if you don't hurry up."

Sighing once more, Enjolras shut the dresser drawer and made his way downstairs. The only one waiting for him was Marius, dressed all in blue, though it was more of a sky blue rather than the sapphire shade worn by Enjolras. Grabbing his overcoat and looking around his eyes focused back on Marius.

"Where are the girls?"

"Already in the carriage. Said that if you didn't hurry they were going to leave me here, leave without us, and we could catch up. Eponine thought the idea was funny and said they should do it. Well I for one was not about to let my wife go unescorted. So naturally I called you, now let's get out there before they change their minds." And he stomped out the door.

Enjolras finished buttoning his coat and followed. Locking the door behind him, he made his way over to the carriage, climbed in and sat down. Marius told the driver that they were ready and the carriage set into motion.

The opera house looked grand. Eponine knew it would. She had seen it from the outside many times but not like this and was eager to see the interior. She didn't have to wait long. In no time at all she was out of the carriage and climbing the steps to the structure's doors. It was truly amazing. There were decorated trees, all the lamps and lights were lit, the architecture was breath-taking, and there was an orchestra playing from somewhere, but it was hard to see through the crowd of people.

"Eponine, wait a second." Cosette said and handed her a white mask with multi-colored diamonds that had been painted on it.

"What's that for?" asked Enjolras "I thought masks were just optional."

"They are." Cosette said "But I thought Eponine should have one. You know in case…" her voice trailed off.

Yes he did know. Most of the people here tonight were high class people and if anyone recognized Eponine as a street urchin, no matter how much she was made up, the night would be miserable. Turning away from Cosette Enjolras saw Eponine hand her new coat to a usher. His draw dropped.

The dress pale pink with shoulder sleeves. It had a silver sheer piece of material around the waist that fell around the back, exposing the lower front part in a downwards pink "V", and the multi colored mask made it look all the more elegant. Realizing that he was gawking Enjolras closed his mouth and lifted her face to his own.

"Very beautiful." He said giving her a kiss.

The evening was wonderful. Eponine and Enjolras danced together and even had their turns with Marius and Cosette. As the night wore on Enjolras could swear the object in his pocket was getting heavier and heavier. But he realized he couldn't do it. Not here anyway but he would before the night ended, that he promised himself.

When the night ended Enjolras, Eponine, Marius, and Cosette all climbed back into the coach and head for home. After Enjolras and Eponine were dropped off they made their way up to their room. Eponine was still twirling around and humming little tunes that had been played that evening.

"You were great tonight." Enjolras said as the entered their room.

"No one even recognized me." Said Eponine "And I think I saw a few jealous faces when you danced with me."

"They should be jealous. Most of those women have tried flirting with me before. As for the men, they were stunned because I had a beautiful woman in my arms and they didn't."

Eponine giggled and began to change into her night clothes. As Enjolras began changing himself he took the wad out of his pocket.

"Eponine?" he said softly

"Yes." She said pulling her night dress over her head.

"I have something that I wish to give to you, but before I do…"

"Oh no." she said turning to face him "I didn't get you a Christmas present did I? I'm so sorry."

"Eponine that's alright. I didn't expect anything, but still I really do want you to have something."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What?"

Enjolras took deep breath and walked over to Eponine. He gently unwrapped the paper and pulled out what was inside. Eponine gasped. In his hand was a gold ring with a small diamond right in the center. It was so beautiful.

"This is for me?" she asked in awe.

"Yes it is. However there is one thing I need before you can wear it."

"What do you need?" she asked taking her eyes off the ring.

"Your answer."

"My answer?"

"Eponine, I…I… want you to marry me."

**AN: I HATE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Enjolras rolled over in bed and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Eponine's back was to him and the shallow sound of her breathing could be heard. Her left arm was thrown over the pillow and even in the darkness of the room he could see the small diamond glinting on her finger. He swore he felt his heart swell with happiness even more than it had over the last few months.

When he had first presented her with the ring he has half expected her to come up with an excuse or denial speech about how it would be wrong, or a mistake, that she didn't belong in "his" world. She hadn't though, and for all of is life he would never forget what happened.

_XX Flashback XX_

"_Eponine, I…I…want you to marry me."_

_Eponine tore her gaze from the ring and looked up at Enjolras. She could tell he was nervous, a lump was clear in his throat, and his eyes were showing a combination of fear and hope. _

"_You want me to be your wife?" she choked a bit._

_Not trusting his own voice at the moment, Enjolras nodded. Eponine threw her arms around him and let out what sounded like a sob but when she pulled away she was smiling. His heart leapt. It was THAT smile, her happiness smile, his favourite smile. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and spoke confidently. _

"_Yes." And she pulled him into a kiss. _

_XX END FLASHBACK XX_

Enjolras grabbed his head, trying to push the thoughts of what happened next out of his mind. He knew that if he thought those thoughts something remotely similar would take place in the next few minutes. And he was not going to wake up Eponine just because he let his mind run away with him.

A small giggle next t him caught his attention. He looked over to see Eponine rolling over and smiling at him, an amused look in her eyes. She scooted closer to Enjolras and ran her hand along his arm.

"Thinking about anything in particular M'sieur Enjolras?" she asked in a small playful voice.

Enjolras blinked "No…"

"Yes you are." She taunted "Every time you think those certain thoughts you admit a small growl. I believe you do it subconsciously, because whether you're thinking those thoughts when you're awake or dreaming them," she sat up strait and hooked her hand behind his head "you growl." She finished in a whisper, and kissed him.

Enjolras wasted no time in responding to her lips. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he did so.

"What were you thinking?" she asked when they broke apart.

He let out a small chuckle and took her left hand in his. They both looked at the ring and smiled.

"About the night I asked you to marry me." He said softly "and, well, I tried not to think about…afterwards."

Eponine laughed and kissed him again.

"Were you hoping for a reenactment?" she said with an innocent smile.

"I'm not against it." He said returning her smile.

They continued to kiss for a while before they both found themselves lying down again. Enjolras let Eponine take control of the situation. Allowed her to climb on top of him, let her leave kisses on his neck and chest, her hands running down his sides to his sleeping pants where an obvious form of arousal was quickly forming.

While she entertained herself Enjolras ran his hands along her back and gently lifted the nightdress she was wearing. As he tossed the garment aside Eponine straitened herself and allowed him to look at her. Enjolras couldn't help but grin at the sight. She was no longer timid or embarrassed of her appearance. She had gained weight, even though she was still small at least she looked healthy. She leaned back down and spoke seductively into his ear.

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"That I am exposed, and you are still covered." She aid running her hands once more against his sleeping trousers.

Without even waiting for him to respond to that statement she carefully slipped them off of him. Once they were off she threw them aside like he had with her night gown, and looked at his perfect body. He was so muscular, and his skin was so toned. She bent forward again and continued her earlier work on his neck, while he ran his hands along her back and kissed the skin that he could reach. After a few moments Enjolras felt Eponine move the bottom half of her body, and growled out loud when he felt her wetness just above his erection.

Eponine giggled and knew she was torturing him by just hovering there. Covering his mouth with her own, she kissed him deeply as she gently let herself down on him. They both moaned as she continued to sink down on him, (deciding it was his turn to be in control) Enjolras filliped them over and pushed himself in the rest of the way.

Eponine screamed and moaned in pleasure as her fiancée made love to her. Still she was a little mad that he had not allowed her to have control the whole time, but she could remedy that later. Right now al that mattered was him. She could feel his love for her with each thrust he gave. Enjolras bent his head to her breasts and gently took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. A soft "Enjolras" escaped her lips and he smiled widely.

"Say that again." He said as he continued to worship her body.

"Enjolras." She said a little louder

"Again." His thrusts began to speed

"Enjolras!"

Her voice continued to get louder and his thrusts continued to get faster.

"Keep Saying it 'Ponine. Almost there."

"Enjolras!!!!"

"Yes!"

"ENJOLRAS!!!"

"Yes, Eponine, yes."

He felt himself climax at that moment and slowed his speed as he continued to do so. However he wasn't the only one, Eponine was breathing more heavily and her eyes were slightly gazed. As both of them calmed themselves they looked at each other.

"Did that really…"

"I don't know."

They both looked at themselves and the sheets and found it to be true. They had climaxed at the same time.

"Wow." Eponine breathed.

"Definitely wow." Enjolras agreed. He bent down and claimed her mouth again.

She let out a small hum as their toughs began do dance with each other. When they broke apart for air Enjolras looked down at her sadly.

"I have to go. Marius is probably already waiting for me."

She too got a sad look on her face but she nodded in understanding. After all spring was quickly approaching, and summer would not be too far behind. And Marius and Enjolras wanted the field to be ready when it arrived. They had taken a break with the snow and the cold, but now it was time to get back to business with it.

"Why don't I come as well?" she asked pleadingly "I can help."

"And you will help." He said "But for some reason Marius requested that today I come alone. And trust me I will be asking why."

Eponine smiled softly at his tone of voice and nodded. Enjolras kissed her again before getting up and getting ready. Eponine watched him as he put on his shirt and trousers before finally adorning his vest. He then turned to face her and spread his arms out, as if presenting himself for inspection.

"Well?"

"Very nice." She smiled

Coming back over to her he kissed her one last time, whispered a soft "I love you" into her ear, and headed out the door. Eponine watched as he shut the bedroom door behind him and lay back down. She moved over to Enjolras' side of the bed and rolled onto her stomach and inhaled his sent on his pillow. She sighed happily as she nestled into it and closed her eyes. She had no memory of falling asleep again but she didn't mind. There was only one thing that had occupied her dreams lately. Her revolutionary and the world that they shared.

**AN: Okay the blockage is slowly being chipped away. Thank you all who have bared with me through this. Please leave a review. Also check out my other story if you haven't already. Please! *SMILES* **


	19. A Note To My Dear Readers

**FYI's To My Readers**

**Yes, I do realize that it has been about 3 years since I updated this story. **

**I had planned to finish it a long time ago, but all inspiration I had for it Just went *POOF* I had no new ideas for it and nobody was reading it so I let it sit and continued on with my other stories. **

**Just as I was considering putting it up for adoption the 25****th**** anniversary happened and while it did get some activity I still had no clue how to continue it. Then the movie came out and I saw more activity on this thing than I had in the past 3 years combined. It was then I started thinking that maybe the story could be saved, but the catch is that the end would come quickly, however the story would close. **

**Right now I am working on finishing my other Chapter Story (Serpens and Leona), but that still leaves the question, will this one continue? **

**I can honestly say that YES it will, but what is left will not be that long. I also cannot promise when it will start up again. It won't take another 3 years I can say that.**

**I may not type this as often as I should, but I do appreciate every review, favorite and alert any of my stories receive. Even this one, were after such a long dry spell readers still review even without the guarantee of its continuation. **

**So Yes the story will continue. It may be before Serpens and Leona is finished or it may be after. For sure though, it will be back for a final few chapters.**

**Thank You so Much for Your Support In Any Form.**

**MUSIC24601 **


End file.
